The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) power generation systems, and more particularly to an improved feed injector system for injecting feed into a gasifier.
Some gasifiers convert a mixture of fuel and oxygen into an output of partially oxidized gas, sometimes referred to as “syngas.” The syngas is typically supplied to a combustor of a gas turbine engine, which gas turbine engine powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from the gas turbine engines may be supplied to a heat recovery steam generator that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine may be used, for example, to drive an electrical generator that provides additional electrical power to the power grid.
Oxygen and fuel are injected into a gasifier through a feed injector in a certain ratio. It is desirable that maximum percentage of carbon in the fuel injected into the gasifier is converted to syngas. The percentage of carbon converted into syngas is generally referred to as “carbon conversion.” Carbon conversion is dependent on several factors such as temperature field in the gasifier and residence time of fuel particles in the temperature field.
Feed injectors govern the way oxygen and fuel are injected into the gasifier and, consequently, the way fuel is atomized, thereby controlling residence time of fuel particles in a temperature field of the gasifier. Current feed injectors, such as shown in FIG. 1, may not effectively atomize fuel. Also, feed injectors may not be capable of performing under fifty percent turndown conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for effectively atomizing fuel and maintaining performance under turndown conditions.